Forever, my love!
by Daniela Alex
Summary: A morte, um portal para a proxima etapa. Mas como os vivos superam essa morte, principalmente se for da pessoa que mais amam? [ReitaxRuki The Gazette]


_**Oi, cá estou eu de novo com mais uma das minhas invençoes.  
**__**Desta vez aconselho que só leia quem gosta de drama, eu nao quero que me matem, nem ninguem emo com isto. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Forever, My Love**_

A tarde cai pelas cidades do Japão. Numa praia longe das ruas problemáticas de Tokyo, dois jovens andavam calmamente com os pés descalços pela areia fria. As mãos de ambos estavam entrelaçadas. Ruki, o mais baixo dos dois, tinha um largo sorriso no rosto, mas rapidamente desfaso-o. Do nada abraça o namorado apertadamente, assustando-o com aquele acto.

- Hei, Ru? Que foi? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Não sei Rei. Só tive um mal pressentimento. Era algo estranho. – Disse nervoso entre os braços do rapaz mais velho.

- Calma meu amor! Descontrai. Estamos aqui os dois juntos, de ferias, … separados do mundo, … a namorar… – Reita aproxima-se mais do namorado, se isso fosse possível, e coloca os lábios doces nos do jovem. Mal os lábios se tocam, os amantes entregam-se de imediato ao beijo com uma necessidade única. As línguas já conheciam perfeitamente a boca um do outro. Ruki retira os seus lábios do amante, que procurava por mais. O mais novo dá um sorrisinho antes de lhe dar um beijo na testa e sair a correr pela a praia a sorrir como uma criança. Reita fica a olhar para o namorado a correr adoravelmente pela praia.

- Não me consegues apanhar amor? – Pica Ruki quando rapara que o namorado ainda estava parado. Reita rapidamente começa a correr a traz do menor. Um sorriso no rosto aparece do mais velho, quando repara que aflição do namorado tinha passado. Corriam pela praia deserta como duas crianças, enquanto jogavam "apanhada". Reita por muitas vezes tinha a hipóteses de apanhar o namorado, e muitas das vezes conseguia. Mas Ruki mostrava-se mais esperto, e o pobre do rapaz mais velho caia sempre. Bastava sentir os lábios nos seus, que largava-o logo, deixando-o fugir novamente. Passado um bom bocado naquele jogo, as respirações já estavam cansadas. Reita atira-se para a fina areia. Ruki vendo o rapaz estendido, vai até ele e senta-se sobre o seu ventre.

- Cansado Rei? Não podes nem comigo. – Brinca Ruki, encanto os seus narizes rosavam um no outro. Reita dá um sorriso maroto, e prende a cintura do namorado com os seus fortes braços.

- Pelo o que parece apanhei-te. – Brinca Reita antes de o beijar apaixonadamente.

- Isso não vale. Eu, é que vim até ti. – Disse Ruki entre os belos beijos do amante.

- Paciência, és meu agora.

- Só agora? – Pergunta com um tom maroto na voz.

- Não. Para sempre. – Responde Reita. Os dois voltam-se a beijar cheios de fome um do outro. Quando o ar de ambos chegou ao limite, separaram-se e levantaram-se, voltando andar de mãos dadas pela praia.

O sol já se estava a por, mas nenhum dos dois estava muito importando com aquilo. Ruki volta a largar a mão de Reita, mas desta vez vai em direcção as ondas do mar. Ele fica algum tempo a beira sentindo a água fria a bater nos pés. Reita dá mais um dos seus lindos sorrisos e aproxima-se do namorado abraçando-o por detrás, fazendo com que ele também sentisse a água em seus pés. Os dois olham para o horizonte vendo o belo por do sol. Reita encosta o seu queixo ao ombro do mais pequeno e sussurra calmamente.

- Eu amo-te tanto, sabias?

- Suspeitava. – Reita ergue a sobrancelha com a resposta do amante.

- Ah é? Suspeitavas. E donde eu te dei essas pistas?

- Fácil. – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ruki vira-se ficando de frente para Reita. – Eu também te amo muito. – Os lábios voltam-se a tocar com a mesma intensidade que antes. Os dois jovens ficaram ali a entregarem-se um ao outro. Reita descola os lábios e retira algo do bolso do casaco. Era uma caixa de veludo preto. Ruki olha para a caixa com uma ar de surpreso.

- Vais-me pedir em casamento? – Brinca o mais novo.

- Ainda não. – Reita entrega a caixa ao menor, que abre rapidamente. Lá dentro encontrava-se um fio de ouro com uma medalha com metade de um coração. Ruki retira o objecto delicadamente e começa a observar. Na pequena medalha encontrava escrito "Reita". Ruki sorri ao reparar nesse pormenor. O mais velho tira algo debaixo da sua camisola. De lá sai um fio idêntico, mas era o outro pedaço do coração e tinha escrito "Ruki" – È apenas uma promessa de amor eterno. – Disse Reita, encanto colocava o fio ao pescoço do menor. Os lábios de ambos voltam a entrar na dança que anteriormente praticavam.

Entre beijos, carícias e sentindo as ondas frias a baterem em seus pés. Quando deram por si, a noite já se encontrava bem alta. Os dois jovens sorriam, e Ruki abraça-se fortemente a Reita como quisesse para si, guarda-lo todo em si. Akira passa a mãos pelos cabelos do menor.

- Taka, vamos para o hotel? – Pergunta enquanto tinha pensamentos um pouco perversos.

- È melhor. Lá temos mais privacidade. – Ruki também partilhava as ideias do namorado. Os dois amantes começaram andar pelas ruas, abraçados. Aquela hora da noite, as ruas estavam desertas, o que deixava os jovens amantes contentes. Eles não perdiam um minuto sem tocarem um beijo, ou de fazer uma brincadeira infantil. Ao virarem uma esquina, uma grande explosão é ouvida no fim da rua. Ruki ao ouvir aquele som, algo no seu coração aperta fortemente. Ele olha para Reita e vê-o muito sério. Os pensamentos do mais pequeno estavam completamente desordenados, ele não sabia o que fazer. Do nada ouve-se uma voz de criança, gritando por ajuda. Takanori não pensa duas vezes antes de sair correndo em direcção a origem da voz. Reita entra em pânico, vendo o seu amor a correr para o perigo.

- Ruki, volta aqui... TAKANORI – Manda Reita, mas o pequeno não obedece. Reita pega de imediato no telemóvel e liga para a polícia.

O pequeno vocalista corria rapidamente. Quando chega ao local da explosão, dá de caras com o pior cenário alguma vez imaginará. Havia cinco homens armados, um deles tinha uma rapariga suspensa no ar enquanto apontava a arma a cabeça. No chão estavam umas dez pessoas baleadas. Ruki fica em choque com a cena que vê a frente dos seus olhos, mas vendo a pobre criança a chorar, o rapaz ganha coragem e aproxima-se dos homens, que reparam logo na sua presença.

- Olhem, olhem. Um adolescente curioso. – Disse um dos homens. Ruki olha para eles com um ar zangado.

- Larguem a criança. – Manda o jovem sério.

- Já queres mandar em nós, ou pequeno? – Diz outro dos homens. Sem pensar duas vezes aponta a arma a Ruki. O jovem congela com aquele acto inesperado. Num acto inconsciente fecha os olhos esperando pelo o pior. O tiro é ouvido a ecoar. Ruki só pressiona os olhos esperando pela dor. Mas a dor não veio, a única coisa que senti-o foi uns braços fortes em sua cintura. Ele queria abrir os olhos, mas algo dentro de si não deixava. Os braços na sua cintura vão perdendo as forças, e algo em cai em seu ombro. Ruki abre os olhos e depara-se com o seu pior pesadelo. Reita tinha os braços na sua cintura, a sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro do amante e nas costas via-se uma grande mancha de sangue. Ruki rapidamente apercebe-se que ele tinha levado o tiro por si. As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo o rosto. Ele com as suas mãos faz com que Reita olhasse para ele. O rapaz estava pálido, encontrava-se mais branco que uma parede. Um sorriso fraco é o máximo que Reita consegue dar. Ruki começa acariciar-lhe a face. Vagarosamente abaixa-se com o namorado em braços, fazendo com que ele se deita-se entre os seus braços.

- Porque fizeste isso? Porque? – Ruki estava desesperado, as lágrimas teimosavam a cair.

- Eu … não podia deixar-te …morrer – Tenta responder Reita, mas as dores eram muitas. – Eu amo-te muito Taka. És as pessoa que eu… mais amo, … para sempre. – Acabando de citar essas palavras, o jovem mais velho fecha os olhos contorcendo-se de dores, e acaba por desmaiar.

- AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – Grita Ruki desesperado, atirando-se para o colo do amante a chorar como uma criança. – Não me deixes. Eu também te amo. Por favor, Akira, fala comigo, fala para mim. Por favor. – Ruki sente alguém a puxa-lo fazendo afastar-se de Reita. Mas ele agarra-se fortemente ao corpo frio do rapaz. – Soltem-se, larguem-me. – Ruki é puxado com força. Nesse momento repara que quem o puxava eram bombeiros, que já estavam a por Reita a numa maca e a pôr-lhe uma mascara de oxigénio. O pequeno volta a querer voltar para o namorado, mas era segurado com muita força. – Por favor, devolvam-me o Akira. Dei-mo. - Ele tinha perdido o controlo de si. Só desejava sentir aquele belo corpo juntamente ao seu novamente, porque no fundo sabia que aquilo não ira ser fácil. Levaram Reita para dentro de uma ambulância, enquanto outros bombeiros tentavam acalmar Ruki, que a força queria ir atrás do namorado. Os polícias já cercavam o local. Ruki vê alguns agentes a falarem com os bombeiros que o agarravam, mesmo que tentasse ele não conseguia ouvir o que diziam, a sua mente estava muito perturbada. Quando dá por si encontrava-se dentro de um carro de polícia a caminho possivelmente da esquadra, e tinha razão. Em menos de nada e sem saber bem como, estava sentado numa cadeira com vários polícias a frente. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, apenas chorava tudo o que podia e o que não podia e mexia no fio em seu pescoço.

- Akira, … eu quero o meu Akira… – Era as poucas palavras que o jovem conseguia dialogar. Os polícias a cada palavra achavam-no estranho. Um deles aproxima-se do Ruki com um copo de agua e um comprimido na mão, entregando de seguida ao jovem. Ruki não questiona e toma o comprimido rapidamente. Aos poucos vai se acalmando.

- Então senhor … Matsomoto, queira-nos explicar o que exactamente aconteceu? –Pergunta um dos homens a sua frente.

- Eu sou um idiota. Por minha causa… o Reita, … O Reita esta ferido. – Disse entre soluços e agarra fortemente a medalha entre a sua mão.

- Quem é o Reita? – Pergunta outro homem. – Aquele homem que foi para o hospital? – Ruki apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça. – Mas o que se passou?

- Eu ouvi gritos, … foi ver… e estavam mortos, … e a rapariga… e depois o tiro… e depois ele a minha frente. – Disse meio desorganizado e nervoso enquanto novas lágrimas caíam.

Os polícias afastaram-se do jovem e começam a falar. Ruki nem lhes dá importância só chorava abraçado a si mesmo. O seu telemóvel, que encontrava-se em cima da mesa é pegado por um dos homens. Em menos de tempo o homem regressa a sala, mas Ruki não lhe liga, nem as poucas palavras que o homem lhe fazia chegar.

O tempo passava lentamente do ponto de vista de Ruki, mas na realidade só 30 hora tinha passado. Do nada a porta abre deixando passar uma cara conhecida ao pequeno. Esse jovem corre até ao amigo e ajoelha-se a frente dele abraçando-o de seguida.

- Ruki estas bem? – Pergunta preocupado.

- Yutaka, o Akira? Eu Quero o Akira. – Disse entre soluços e quando retribuía o abraço do amigo.

- Vamos agora. O Aoi e o Uruha estão lá fora a nossa espera. – Os dois caminham vagarosamente para fora o edifício. Os rapazes que estavam na rua a espera deles, mal os vem correm abraçando o mais novo.

- Vai correr bem. Ele é forte, nos sabemos que sim. – Dizia Uruha encanto chorava. Os quatro entram dentro de um carro e vão na direcção do hospital. Quando chegaram Ruki saia a correr em direcção a recepção.

- Suzuki Akira? – Disse apressadamente. A moça atrás do balcão começa a procura dos dados, o que estava a demorar muito tempo para Ruki. Enervado inclina-se no balcão e agarra o colarinho da pobre rapariga. – Onde está o Akria. – Por sorte Kai chega a tempo e consegue afasta-lo.

- Ruki estás doido? Acalma-te. – Disse enquanto levava-o para se sentar na sala de espera. O jovem apenas abraça-se ao mais velho e chora em seus ombros. Ruki sente os amigos a chegarem e larga-se rapidamente ficando com o olhar para eles.

- Ele ainda esta a ser operado. O estado dele é muito crítico. – Disse Aoi, já que Uruha abraçava-se a Ruki a chorar. O tempo vai passando e os jovens não tinham notícias do amigo. Ruki sempre que via uma enfermaria ou um medico perguntava se sabiam de algo, mas só recebia respostas negativas. Uruha já tinha adormecido no colo de Aoi, Kai tentava aclamar Ruki que não parava quieto e nem parava de chorar. Um médico aproxima-se dos jovens, Ruki corre rapidamente até ele.

- São parentes do senhor Suzuki Akira? – Pergunta o médico. Uruha a ouvir o nome acorda rapidamente e junta-se a Ruki.

- Sim. – Dizem os dois em coro.

- Não. – Disse Aoi e Kai. O médico fica confuso a olhar para os quatro jovens em sua frente.

- Ele é meu namorado. – Responde Ruki por fim deixando o médico admirado. – Como ele está?

- A operação correu bem. – Um pequeno sorriso aparece no rosto de Ruki. – Mas está em coma. E não sabemos quando voltara a acordar. – Ruki na rapidez que deu o sorriso, desfá-lo. No coração sente um grave aperto com aquelas palavras.

- Eu… eu quero vê-lo. – Disse enquanto chorava.

- Não posso deixar que…

- Por favor. Deixe-me ir ver o meu Akira. Eu preciso de vê-lo. – Disse tristemente.

- Dez minutos. – Disse o médico com pena do jovem a sua frente. Ruki vai rapidamente atrás do médico até ao quarto onde Akira se encontrava. – Dez minutos. – Voltou avisar, mas Ruki não deu muitos ouvidos. Ele entra no quarto e sente um arrepio forte a correr pela espinha a cima. O quarto era branco e frio, só tinha uma pequena janela mal fechada ao fundo onde dava a pouca luz ao quarto. No meio estava ele, deitado ligado a maquinas que faziam fracos barulhos que enchiam o quarto. Ruki em passos lentos aproxima-se do amor. Quando chega a cama, as lágrimas que já tinham secado voltam a percorrer o rosto, quando os olhos vêm aquela cena. O pequeno puxa uma cadeira e senta-se ao lado da cama enquanto pegava uma das mãos do rapaz. Com a mão livre começa acariciar os cabelos loiros falsos de Reita.

- Meu amor? Consegues-me ouvir? Eu sei que não. Mas eu… eu quero pedir-te desculpas. Eu não devia ter ido meter-me naquela confusão. Por mim, … tu levaste um tiro, e estas aqui num hospital. – Disse muito triste. – Mas eu queria que soubesses que eu te amo muito. – Ruki olha para o rosto do seu amor e vê um pequeno sorriso aparecer no rosto. Ruki sorri de volta mas desfaz rapidamente. A pele de Reita fica cada vez mais branca, a máquina ligada ao coração pára, … Tinha acabado de morrer. Ruki olha para os lados como se procurasse alguém. As lágrimas já caíam sem controlo algum, o coração parecia que tinha parado de bater, o som irritante da maquina já tinha chamado vários enfermeiros e médicos ao local. Ruki não sabia o que fazer, mas num acto desesperado atira-se nos braços do mais velho.

- AKIRA. AKIRA VOLTA PARA MIM. AKIRA. POR FAVOR, AKIRA. – Ruki novamente é afastado do corpo de Reita, mas desta vez o corpo estava morto. Ruki é levado para fora do quarto. Kai, Aoi e Uruha estavam sentados a espera do amigo quando vêem-no sendo arrastado por médicos. Assustados aproximam-se. Ruki ao ver os amigos atira-se nos braços de Uruha.

- Kouyou, ele morreu. O nosso amigo morreu. Eu estou sozinho. Ele… abandonou-me. Ele deixou-me para sempre. Eu só o culpado a culpa é minha. Eu perdi o meu amor por uma idiotice minha. Ele não devia ter morrido. Eu, é que devia de estar no lugar dele. Eu, é que devia ter morrido. – Disse enquanto chorava desalmadamente em braços de Uruha que também não lhe ficava atrás. Kai e Aoi olhavam assustados para ambos e as lágrimas também teimosavam a cair. A sala entra em complete silêncio só se ouviam os soluços dos jovens. Do nada o som do telemóvel de Ruki quebra o clima que se tinha instalado. Ruki, tremendo retira o telemóvel do bolço. Vai para atender mas congela a ver quem lhe ligava. Dantes já termia muito, mas agora parecia que encontrava dentro de uma arca frigorífica. A sua pele tinha ficado pálida, e as lágrimas caiam com mais força. Enervado manda o telemóvel para longe e tapa os ouvidos tentando afastar o som. Kai pega no telefone e vê aflição do amigo, mas sem outra alternativa atende.

- Takanori, querido o que se passou? Como esta o Akira? – Perguntava uma voz feminina completamente tremida que dava para perceber que estava a chorar.

- Senhora Suzuki, aqui é o Yutaka a falar. – Disse também com voz de choro.

- Como esta o meu filho? – Pressiona a mulher. Kai não tem coragem de responder, as lágrimas caiam mais a ouvir o sofrimento da voz da mãe do amigo. Ruki vê aflição do amigo, e ganha coragem e tira o telemóvel da mão.

- Okaiyo tia. – Disse com a voz meio fraca.

- Takanori, como esta o Akira? Porque não me dizem como ele esta? – Disse cada vez mais nervosa.

- A culpa foi minha. Eu não queria. Eu juro que não queria. Eu não queria… - Ele não conseguia dizer mais nada, o telemóvel escorrega literalmente das mãos. Uruha pega no objecto mal ele caia.

- O Akira morreu. – Disse para acabar com o sofrimento de todos. Ele sabia que sendo directo iria provocar menos dor do que continua-se com o suspense. Um grito bem alto é ouvido do outro lado da linha. Uruha sente-se mal larga-o telemóvel no chão e abraça-se fortemente a Aoi. – Ele não podia ter feito isto.

Ruki chorava de cabeça baixa, o seu coração doía como se ele tivesse levado uma facada. Os seus pés automaticamente saíam a correr do edifício. Chega a rua para e sente o fraco vento a balançar os seus cabelos pelo rosto marcado de lágrimas. Vagarosamente abre os olhos. O mundo a volta parecia ter parado. Não via carros, não via pessoas, … mas algo a uns metros da sua frente chamava atenção. Lá estava ele, Reita, o seu amor. Parado no meio do nada com um sorriso lindo no rosto e com uma das suas mãos esticadas. O pequeno sorri e sai a correr na sua direcção. Quando esta para por o pé fora do passeio onde se encontrava sente algo a prender fortemente a sua cintura. Do nada Reita desaparece, dando lugar a vários carros e pessoas a circularem aquela paisagem antes deserta. Olha para os lados a procura de algo, mas só consegue identificar Kai que segurava-o fortemente. Kai completamente assustado apoia-se no mais pequeno e deixa-se chorar.

- Não voltes a fazer isso. Por favor Takanori, não desperdices a tua vida. – Mas Ruki nem reagia as palavras do amigo, os seus olhos tinham perdido o brilho, a sua alma tinha perdido a vida, ele já se encontrava um objecto oco, pelo o menos era nisso que ele próprio acreditava. Os seus olhos olhavam a procura de algo no meio da multidão, mas não encontrava o desejado. Do nada vê-o. Lá estava ele novamente parado no meio da multidão. Desta vez o jovem tinha os braços abertos convidando o pequeno a instalar-se nele. Ruki sorri e tenta-se livrar dos fortes braços de Kai mas não estava a dar muito resultado.

- Solta-me Kai. Ele está ali. – Disse com uma voz alegre assustando o mais velho. Kai olha para o amigo e assusta-se com a expressão dele. Estava alegre e cheia de vida novamente. – O Akira está ali. – Disse apontando para o meio da multidão. Kai olha para onde Ruki aponta mas não vê nada fazendo ficar assustado com o amigo.

- Ruki não esta ali nada.

- Esta. Ele esta a minha espera. – Disse tentando sair dos braços fortes. Num movimento mais forte consegue. Mas alguém o segura de frente.

- Onde queres ir com tanta presa Ruki? – Era Aoi que o tinha agarrado impedindo de ele fazer o percurso definido.

- Aoi, ele está ali. – Disse contente. Aoi olha para Kai que chorava abraçado a Uruha.

- Ele não está bem. Ele está a ver o Reita. – Explica. Os outros dois olham assustados para o pequeno nos braços do Aoi.

- Anda Ruki, vamos lá para dentro. Ele já vem ter connosco. – Ruki acena positivamente, já que o tinha deixado de ver. Eles entram novamente no edifício e sentam Ruki numa cadeira e dão-lhe novamente calmantes, que ele toma sem questionar.

- Ruki, nós vamos hoje para Kanagawa. O Reita terá lá o seu funeral. – Informa Kai com medo da reacção do amigo, mas por sorte ele mal parecia o ter ouvido.

Em algumas horas Ruki já vi-a se frente da casa dos pais do seu amante. Ela parecia fria e distante, nem as flores coloridas do quintal que dantes davam vida a casa, agora ninguém percebia a existência delas. Ruki entra juntamente com os amigos. Lá dentro todos choravam ou via-se triste. Ruki parecia á nora, não sabia o que se estava a passar, estava confuso. Uruha entra na casa e abraça uma senhora já idosa que se encontrava sentada num sofá na sala. As rugas marcadas no rosto estavam cobertas de lágrimas. Ruki sem saber também porque abraça fortemente aquela senhora que lhe parecia familiar.

- O meu neto esta lá em cima. No quarto dele. – Disse a Senhora. Ruki começa andar pela sala, não sabia para onde ir, mas tinha a certeza que era para onde devia. Rapidamente vê-se a frente de um quarto onde varias pessoas estavam. Uma mulher já com uma certa idade vê os dois jovens aproximar-se e vai em suas direcções abraçando-os.

- Takanori. Kouyou. Porque me tiveram de tirar o meu filho? Porque ele tinha de morrer antes de mim? – Desabava abraçando os dois jovens. Era correspondida por Uruha mas Ruki estava distante. Os seus olhos estavam fixos num caixão de madeira no meio do quarto. Algumas pessoas estavam inclinadas sobre ele a chorar. Ele solta-se dos braços da mulher e aproxima da caixa de madeira. Lá dentro estava Reita vestido com um kimono preto com uns detalhes vermelhos. Estava branco e os seus belos olhos estavam fechados não dando possibilidade de ver a sua cor viva. Ruki parecia por momentos não ter conhecimento de tal acontecimento. Pelos seus olhos lágrimas que já tinham parado começam novamente a vir. O pequeno sente o coração acelerar, e cai de joelhos.

-NAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… – grita chamando atenção de todos presentes. Uruha vai em sua direcção e ajoelha-se ao seu lado abraçando-o.

- Ruki, calma. Calma. – Nesse momento mais pessoas entram pelo o quarto para saber o que se tinha passado. Kai e Aoi ao verem o amigo também vão tentar consola-lo.

- Ele esta morto. Ele esta morto. – Dizia enquanto abraçava-se a Kai, já que Uruha abraçou Aoi mal ele entrou.

- Ruki, tu sabias. Tens de ter calma. Tens… – Falava Kai mas recebe um olhar ameaçador do pequeno.

- ELE NÃO MORREU. ELE ESTA VIVO. ELE VAI VOLTAR NOVAMENTE PARA MIM. ELE ESTA A DORMIR. VOCES NÃO VÊM? – Ruki irritado vai aproximando-se do caixão. – Reita, amor. Vamos, acorda. Mostra que estas vivo, e que eles estão enganados. Vem Akira. – Dizia enquanto abanava-o. Mas ele não se mexia. O quarto enchia-se de choros. Choravam por tudo, pela morte, pela reacção de Ruki… Uruha nem consegui-a olha-lo, abraçava-se a Aoi com tanta força com medo de tudo que estava acontecer.

- Aoi pára-o. Por favor. – Pedia Uruha, mas Aoi também não tinha reacção com o acto do amigo.

- Akira, fala para mim. AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – Ele já estava desesperado, ia começar-se a dobrar por cima do corpo quando sente alguém a puxa-lhe pela cintura. Ele estava tão transtornado que nem se dá ao trabalho de ver quem era. Ele debatia-se entre aqueles braços fortes, fazia de tudo para sair deles e ir ter com que tão desejava. Rapidamente vê-se no jardim das traseiras da casa, sentando num velho baloiço de madeira. Os seus pés estavam presos ao chão mas as suas pernas davam um ligeiro balanço.

- O que raio foi aquilo Takanori? – Ele de imediato reconheceu aquela voz a tempos não ouvida. Levanta a cabeça lentamente dando a possibilidade do homem a sua frente ver os seus belos olhos vermelhos e a sua cara marcada.

- Mano… – É a única coisa que consegue prenunciar ao ver a aquela figura a sua frente. Num só acto ele atira-se para os braços do seu irmão mais velho, mas esse não lhe corresponde. – O meu Akira foi-se. Eu já não posso viver. – Ruki sente rapidamente uma mão em seu rosto. Vai se afastando do homem e coloca a sua mão onde estava uma marca de cinco dedos. Estava em choque, não percebia o que tinha feito para merecer tal castigo.

- TU ESTAS DOIDO TAKANORI. – Grita assustando o mais novo.

- O que se passa? – Pergunta com um bocado de medo.

- O QUE SE PASSA? POR AMOR A DEUS TAKANORI. O QUE AXAS QUE SE PASSA? O MEU IRMAO É GAY E ESTÁ LOUCO. – Takanori senta-se de novo no pequeno baloiço. – Takanori, ele morreu. Esqueceu. Sé normal.

- Ele vai voltar. – Sussurra.

- MAS TU NÃ PODES AMAR O TEU MELHOR AMIGO DE IMFANCIA PRINCIPALMENTE SE ELE FOR DO MESMO SEXO QUE TU.

- Qual é o problema de amar uma pessoa do mesmo sexo? – Perguntava uma voz atrás do rapaz mais velho. Esse vira-se rapidamente e dá de caras com Uruha, com o s olhos vermelhos e a cara marcada.

- Tu não vês a asneira que ele estava a cometer? Kouyou, isso é um erro. – Disse friamente.

- Tu devias de o estar apoiar. Não a criticar. Não vês como ele esta a sofrer? Ele amava-o. Desde de sempre. – Disse confiante nas suas palavras.

- Tu devias de estar comigo. Tu devias ter ajudado o meu irmão. Não o deixar apaixonar-se pelo Akira. – Continuava a discutir como se o pequeno não ali estivesse.

- Estas a ser preconceituoso.

- EU SÓ NÃO ADMITO QUE O MEU IRMAO SEJA DIFERENTE.

- ELE NÃO TEM CULPA DE SE TER APAIXONADO PELO AKIRA. – Enerva-se Uruha.

- Tu também és como eles, não é? – Disse com certo nojo na voz.

- Não admito que fales assim com ele. – Disse Aoi que acabava de chegar com Kai. Vagarosamente passa um braço a volta da cintura de Uruha e trá-lo para mais perto, já que o rapaz estava com um certo medo. Estavam os quatro tão envolvidos na discussão que nem reparam mais no pequeno vocalista.

Este estava agora com o lindo sorriso no rosto. Ele a passos lentos começa a sair do território da casa. Os seus olhos viam novamente o amante a sua frente. Ruki dava um passo para a frente e Reita dava um para trás, ate que começa a correr sendo seguido pelo o menor. Corria pelas ruas que bem conhecia. Os comprimentos de algumas pessoas não chegavam a sua mente, ele só via a figura a sua frente a correr.

- AKIRA. ESPERA POR MIM. – Disse com uma voz alegre. O mais velho vira-se para trás e dá um pequeno sorriso mas não deixa de acelerar o passo.

Rapidamente chegam a uma ponte que passava por cima de outra estrada. Ruki quando consegue lá chegar vê Reita sentado no parapeito da ponte. Ruki como uma criança pequena, senta-se ao lado do mais velho. As pernas balançavam a medida que o vento soprava.

- Isto é lindo aqui em cima. – Diz a voz de Reita. Ruki não tinha-o visto a mexer os lábios, mas também não ligou a esse pormenor.

- É. – Responde calmamente. O pequeno estica a sua mão fazendo ela tocar-se na do amante. Ela estava fria como uma pedra, mas ele novamente não ligou ao pormenor.

----------"---------------" ------------

Os três jovens ainda discutiam nas traseiras da casa. Várias pessoas estavam a sua volta tentando acalmar os ânimos, mas não conseguiam. Kai estava distraído, não ligava muito ao que se passava. Um pequeno rugido do baloiço chama-lhe atenção. Ele olha nessa direcção esperando ver Ruki, mas apenas da com o baloiço a mexer-se com o forte vento que começava assoprar.

- Ruki. – Sussurra enquanto com procurava o mais novo, mas sem sucesso. – O Ruki desapareceu. – Disse chamando atenção dos presentes. Uruha e Aoi olham para o amigo e sem perder mais tempo saem a correr sendo seguidos por Kai.

- Uru, onde achas que ele esta? – Pergunta Aoi.

- Se ele estiver a ver o Reita, em muitos sítios. – Respondeu enquanto entravam num pequeno parque infantil. – Vínhamos brincar sempre para aqui. Pensei que cá estivesse.

- E lugares que eles os dois gostassem em especial? - Pergunta Kai voltando a correr atrás dos amigos novamente. Uruha pára de repente com uma cara cheia de preocupação.

- A ponte. – Disse com medo das suas próprias palavras. Sem pensarem duas vezes retornam a correr sendo guiados por Uruha.

----------"---------------" ------------

- Eu gosto disto aqui. – Novamente a voz de Reita é ouvida pelo o menor, mas os lábios não se mexiam.

- Vínhamos para aqui sempre quando comíamos gelados. – Lembra-se o mais novo quando se metia de pé em cima do parapeito da ponte. Ele com muita cautela vira-se ficando de frente para a parte de fora da ponte. Para manter o equilíbrio abre os braços.

- Parece que estou a voar. – Disse alegremente. Reita também emita os gestos antes feitos pelo o menor, mas do nada dá uns passos para fora da ponte. Ruki assusta-se, mas o mais velho fica a pairar como se nada fosse. Umas fortes gotas de chuva começam a cair sendo acompanhadas por relâmpagos e ventos fortes. O cabelo de Ruki baloiçava a medida que o vento sobrava. O seu sorriso no rosto não se desfazia com aquele tempo. Um relâmpago forte é ouvido assustando o mais novo. Reita sorri-lhe passado lhe confiança. Ele estende a mão ao mais novo. Ruki vai para dar um passo para fora, mas alguém o puxa para o lado contrário fazendo ele cair no chão em cima da tal pessoa. O rapaz enerva-se e dá um murro a pessoa sem reparar que era. Quando acaba esse acto repara que a sua vítima era Aoi, que olhava-o com uns olhos mortíferos. Ruki solta-se dos braços fortes e começa a procurar Reita, mas este não se encontrava em lado nenhum.

- Reita? Onde tu estas? AKIRA? – Percorria a ponte toda com os olhos.

- Ele não esta aqui, Ruki. – Disse calmamente Kai, puxando-o para fora do local.

- Ele estava ali. Eu vi-o. – Contorcia-se entre os braços fortes de Kai. Uruha aproxima-se do amigo de infância e coloca-lhe uma das suas mãos na sua face deixando-a vermelha com o impacto. Os três jovens que estavam no local ficaram admirados com a atitude do mais alto. Uruha chorava com uma cara de zangado, mas a dor era mais forte que ele e rapidamente deita a cabeça no ombro do amigo e chora.

- Porque Ruki? Deixa isso. Por favor. O Reita morreu, ele não esta mais vivo. Não digas que o vês. Não me faças isso. Não quero perder outro amigo. Por favor Takanori volta para ti. – Ruki que dantes tinha uma cara raivosa começa a suavizar. As lágrimas começam novamente a cair do seu rosto. Ruki em seguida retribui o abraço do amigo.

- Eu preciso dele Kouyou, eu preciso dele… – Disse fazendo só o amigo ouvir.

- Vá vamos voltar. A chuva está a piorar. – Disse Kai. Os quatro fazem o percurso em silêncio, só era audíveis os soluços de Ruki e de Uruha. Num abrir e fechar de olhos já estavam os quatro de volta do caixão de Reita. Todos choravam. Doía ver um rosto que sempre tinha algo amigável para dizer, ali branco, frio, morto…

A noite já tinha caído a umas horas. O cheiro de incenso enchia o quarto. Uma pequena vela branca, onde Aoi brincava com a pequena chama, dava claridade ao quarto.

- Eu vou dar uma volta. Não aguento estar mais aqui. – Reclama Aoi levantando-se. Uruha segue os passos do mais velho e sai do quarto com ele.

- Eu também tenho que sair. Ruki? – O mais novo levanta a cabeça olhando nos olhos do mais velho dando-lhe a permissão para falar. – Estas bem? – Ele apenas acena positivamente. – Ficas aqui? – Ele volta a repetir o gesto. Kai não encontrava-se muito confiante ao deixar ali o amigo. Mas ele parecia ter acalmado, e ele tinha de sair, não conseguia ver mais o amigo morto. A sua mente já estava a ficar cansada. Ele vagarosamente vai deixando o quarto.

Ruki fica no quarto escuro iluminado pela pequena vela. Ele encontrava-se sentado numa cadeira ao lado do caixão. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados. As suas mãos brincavam com o fio ao seu pescoço. Ele olha para o pescoço do amante e também vê que não lhe tinham tirado o colar.

- Tenho saudades tuas. Eu quero estar contigo. Porque me tiveste de me abandonar? Porque não me impediste de ir ver o que se estava a passar-se quando ouve a explosão? Eu, é que devia estar morto, não tu. Não tu… – Ele retira uma das mãos do morto de dentro do caixão e começa acariciar-lhe. – Eu amo-te tanto. Para sempre, meu amor. Eu não viverei sem ti. Eu preciso do teu corpo novamente junto ao meu. – Ruki com alguma dificuldade levanta-se e entra cuidadosamente dentro do caixão ficando deitado sobre o corpo morto de Reita. – Onde esta o teu calor? Onde esta as tuas carícias em mim? Porque Reita? Porque me fazes isso? – Os seus braços estavam encostados no peito do jovem morto tal como a cabeça. O mais novo fica tempo naquela posição tentando encontrar o calor dantes transmitido por aquele corpo. Ruki cansado de esperar levanta a cabeça do peito e eleva-a ate a face do mais delicadeza vai aproximando os rostos até juntar sentindo o toque frio que aquilo causava. Ele beijava-o mas não era correspondido, fazendo com que tenta-se um beijo mais selvagem. Mas também não recebia nada em troca, só um sabor frio.

- Takanori? – Chama uma voz feminina que ele bem conhecia. O pequeno solta os lábios e olha para a porta vendo a irmã de Reita lá com uma cara assustada. – O que estavas a fazer? – O pequeno não conseguia responder, havia um nó na garganta que impedia-o de soltar qualquer som de você. A mulher a sua frente começa a chorar desesperada depois de ter presenciado aquela cena. – Porque? Porque tinhas de fazer isso? – Ele não respondia. – RESPONDE TAKANORI! – Ordena mas mesmo assim sem obter resposta. Ruki só olhava para as mãos do amante entre as suas, não ouvi já o que a rapariga dizia. Para ele as mãos entre as suas estavam a mexer-se vagarosamente. Os olhos fechados estavam abertos, o rosto pálido tinha cor e um largo sorriso.

- Estás acordado, meu amor. – Disse Ruki assustando mais a rapariga a porta. – Está a chover como gostamos. Queres ir brincar lá para fora? – Disse contente.

- Takanori? O que está a passar-se? – Mas ele não respondia, falava sozinho e feliz. Ele volta-se a deitar sobre o tronco de Reita. A rapariga estava em choque. Ela não queria admitir nada do que estava a ver. As mãos de Ruki a passearem pelo o corpo do irmão morto, a boca de Ruki junta a do irmão. Era de mais para ela. Enervada vai até ele e dá-lhe uma forte chapada. Ruki levanta-se rapidamente com lágrimas nos olhos e finta assustado.

- Porque me bateste? – Pergunta inocentemente. – Reita! - Chama o amante e vê-o levantar-se e abraça-lo. – Ela bateu-me amor. – Disse com uma voz infantil. Ele volta-se a deitar acomodando-se melhor no peito do jovem. A rapariga tentava tira-lo de lá mas ele agarrava-se fortemente a Reita. A jovem irritada levanta novamente o braço preparando-se para lhe bater novamente, mas algo desta vez impede o tal acto. Uma mão agarrava fortemente o braço.

- Não te atrevas a fazer isso. Não enquanto estivermos perto de memorias do teu irmão. E nem perto de mim. – Era Kai. A voz dele era ameaçador, ele chegou assustar bem a jovem, que mal senti-o o braço a ser solto, cai de joelhos chorando. Kai olha para o amigo que parecia ter suavizado a força que fazia no jovem morto. Kai vai até ao amigo e começa acariciar o braço fazendo com que esse olha-se para ele. – Anda Ruki, saí dai. – Pede delicadamente. Mas Ruki olha-o com uns olhos cheios de dor e solidão. Tinha voltado a si, o que deixou o Kai aliviado.

- Ele está morto. Está frio. Eu quero o calor dele, Kai. Porque ele não esta vivo para me aquecer? – Pergunta abraçando-se ao amigo mais velho. Kai não lhe conseguia responder, apenas limita-se a pentear-lhe os cabelos. – Eu quero-o de volta. – Nesse momento Aoi e Uruha voltam. O mais alto parecia mais calmo mas ao aperceber-se da situação começa a chorar novamente. Kai pega no amigo em seus braços, ao colo e leva-o até a antiga cama de Reita. Ele deita lá e fica acaricia-lhe a cabeça. – Tem o cheiro dele ainda. E o seu calor. – Disse o pequeno fechando os olhos e sentindo todos os seus sentimentos misturados, era uma alegria com tristeza, solidão e dor. Ele sentia-se bem deitado ali, o que fez com que ele adormece-se rapidamente. Kai vai até a jovem que ainda encontrava-se no chão e abraça-a sendo correspondido.

- Desculpa. – Pede gentilmente Kai enquanto brincava com as pontas do cabelo da rapariga.

- Eu não queria aquilo, eu não queria. – Disse chorando no ombro do jovem. Uma mão toca-lhe suavemente no ombro fazendo que ela olha-se para trás vendo Uruha.

- Anda deitar-te. – Disse esticando a mão para ajuda-la a levantar-se. Ela aceita a gentileza do rapaz e saem os dois do quarto. Aoi olha seriamente para Kai que ainda estava de joelhos no chão a olhar para o nada.

- Yutaka! – Chama-o conseguindo atenção dele. – Temos de fazer alguma coisa. – O mais novo apenas acena com a cabeça e olha para Ruki que dormia como uma criança abraçado a um peluche que estava em cima da cama. – Ele está a enlouquecer. Eu já não o consigo ver assim. E o Kouyou também está a entrar em stress.

- Eu sei disso. – Disse indo sentar-se na cama ao lado de Ruki. – Temos de arranjar uma maneira. Amanha não o podemos perder de vista. Não quero imaginar como será. – Aoi apenas concorda e fica a olhar para o corpo morto do colega da banda.

O sol nascia entre as nuvens negras. O quarto do morto já encontrava cheio de pessoal, mas Ruki não acordava. Tinha dormido a noite toda como uma criança agarrado ao peluche. Aos poucos, vai acordando. Ao princípio não se lembrava porque estava ali naquela cama, naquele quarto. Mas de repente tudo vem a sua cabeça, fazendo com que começa-se a chorar abraçado ao boneco. Uruha que era o único membro da banda que estava lá naquele momento, dirige-se até ele abraçando-o fortemente.

- Calma Taka. – Tenta tranquilizá-lo. Aos poucos as pessoas vão entrando no quarto juntamente com o bonzo.

A cerimónia começa mas Ruki parecia distante, estava sentado na cama abraçado a Uruha. A sua mente parecia trabalhar a velocidade da luz. " Porque ele morreu? Porque não foi eu?" pensava enquanto brincava com o fio em suas mãos. " Mas nós vamos ser felizes. Tu vais voltar para mim. Nós vamo-nos encontrar novamente… tu vais ver meu amor. Iremos ficar juntos o resto da eternidade. Só tens de esperar por mim…" Ruki é tirado dos seus pensamentos quando sente Uruha levantar-se levando-o com ele. O falatório tinha acabado, os convidados já estavam a acender incenso e colocando-o perto do morto. Ruki quando chega ao pé de Reita, os seus olhos ficam cheios de vida novamente, os seus lábios curvam-se para cima fazendo, dar um sorriso lindo. Uruha repara na atitude do jovem e olha preocupado para os outros dois amigos que percebem de imediato a situação. O mais novo caminhava a passos pequenos até ao caixão.

- Queres ir mesmo onde? – Falava sozinho. – Não podemos. – As pessoas dentro da sala começaram a preocupar-se com o jovem, algumas tentaram aproximar-se, mas os membros da banda não deixaram. – Eu também te amo muito. – O rapaz começa a tentar entrar para dentro do caixão mas Aoi pega-lhe pela cintura e leva-o para fora do quarto. – Solta-me. Não sabes que é má educação interromperes uma conversa. Nós íamos a piscina. – Dizia enquanto se remexia entre os braços fortes do amigo. Quando chegam a sala, Aoi atira-o de qualquer jeito para cima de um dos sofás, fazendo com que ele bate-se com a cabeça numa mesinha ao lado. Ruki olha assustado para o amigo, que tinham uma cara que dava medo ao susto. A cabeça de Ruki começa a soltar um fio de sangue, mas o pequeno nem sente a dor nem o liquido a cair por si. Aoi agacha-se até ficar da altura do pequeno, e faz com que os seus olhos se encarassem.

- Porque fazes isso? Porque não acordas para a realidade? – Os olhos do mais velho começam a brilhar com as lágrimas que lá se formavam. Do nada abraça-o fortemente como se o quisesse proteger. – Por favor Takanori, acorda para a realidade. Vê o mal que estas a fazer a ti e aos outros. O Akira morreu, não podes fazer mais nada. – Ruki não tinha reacção, apenas olhava para o vazio enquanto ouvia as implorações do amigo. – Ele não ia querer ver-te assim. Volta a ser o nosso Ruki, sempre alegre, e feliz. Deixa o passado…

- Não consigo isso. – Disse em voz baixa.

As pessoas começavam aparecer indo em direcção a rua dando a iniciação a ultima caminhada do morto antes de ser cremado. Aoi levanta-se, juntamente com Ruki e vão até onde os outros dois amigos os esperavam. O caixão já encontrava-se no belíssimo carro funerário. Rapidamente vão andando até ao destino do corpo. Para Ruki aquela caminhada doía-lhe a cada passo que dava, mas foi rápido, num abrir e fechar de olhos o sutra já tinha acabado de recitar a ultima reza. As pessoas presentes vão aproximando-se queimando um novo pão de incenso. Ruki aproxima-se para repetir os gestos das pessoas anteriores. A sua visão vai até a pequena janela do caixão vendo de lá o rosto do amado. Despedaçado agarra-se ao caixão.

- Queimem-me com ele. Deixem eu ir com ele. DEIXEM. – Aoi e Kai são obrigados a tira-lo, mas não se aperceberem do fio que encontrava se em seu pescoço, tinha ficado preso num pedaço de madeira lascada.

Rapidamente metem-no dentro do carro. Uruha pedia desculpas pela atitude do amigo e vai em direcção a eles. Quando já estavam os quatro no carro, dão inicio a viagem de regresso a Tokyo. Ruki queria voltar, remexia-se muito no carro, mas Kai que estava sentado ao seu lado consegui-o acalmar e fazer que ele adormece-se em seu colo. Rapidamente já encontravam-se a circular pelas ruas de Tokyo.

- Aoi, leva-me para casa. Eu fico com o Ruki. Acho que não o devemos deixar sozinho. – Ordena Kai quando vê o amigo ainda a dormir em seu colo.

- Também acho. Eu fico com o Uruha, ele também não esta muito bem. – Disse enquanto desfiava os olhos rapidamente para o rapaz que dormia ao seu lado. Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Kai, Aoi sai do carro e retira Ruki do colo de Kai permitindo que esse sai-se. Kai vai para pegar Ruki nos braços do amigo mas esse começa andar proibindo ele continuar com o acto. – Eu levo-o. – Kai não reclama e começa a subir até sua casa sendo seguido por Aoi. Kai chega a porta do seu apartamento, entra sendo seguido por Aoi que vai logo direito para o quarto do dono da casa, e coloca o pequeno cuidadosamente na cama sem o acordar.

- Toma cuidado. – Avisa o mais velho para Kai que estava encostado a porta a observar o pequeno a dormir.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu só quando a porta da sua casa estava a fechar-se. O rapaz dirige-se até a Ruki e retira-lhe os sapatos e tapa-o com uma manta que estava em cima num sofá do quarto. O mais velho ajoelha-se ao lado da cama e fica a olhar para a expressão serena que ele tinha. Com uma das mãos começa acariciar-lhe os cabelos. - Porque teve de acontecer isso a vocês? Porque não puderam ser felizes? – As lágrimas caminhavam pelo o rosto, molhando a cama onde ele tinha deitado a cabeça. Cansado dos últimos dias, rapidamente cai num sono sem se importar com a má posição que estava.

Vagarosamente os seus olhos iam abrindo, a pouca claridade do local facilitava esse acto. A sua cabeça andava a mil, as imagens em sua mente eram de tal terríveis que o ar em seus pulmões custava a circular. Ruki olha para o lado tentando reconhecer o local. Rapidamente identifica-o com o quarto do líder da banda, esse que dormia no chão sentado com a apoiada na cama. O pequeno vagarosamente sai da cama, sem fazer nenhum movimento que acorda-se o outro rapaz. Com passos tristes e pesados, mas sem fazer barulho dirige-se até a sala do jovem. Numa estante ao pé de milhares de livros de cozinha, encontrava-se varias molduras cheias de fotos. Com os dedos vai passando por cada uma. As primeiras eram a infância do baterista, as ultimas já era os com os companheiros da banda. Ruki ao chegar a última, pega-a delicadamente, e começa a observa-la atentamente. Estava ele sentado entre as pernas de Reita que o abraçava a cintura, nos ombros do mais velho estavam um dos braços de Aoi e de Uruha. Os quatro sorriam suavemente para a câmara.

Ruki, enervado atira a moldura contra a parede fazendo ela partir-se em mil pedaços. Vai até a uma das gavetas doutro móvel da sala, e retira vários cadernos e álbuns onde na capa diziam "The GazettE". Vagarosamente senta-se no sofá e começa a folhar as páginas, uma á uma. As imagens de Reita eram constante aparecerem, deixando o rapaz triste. Com uma certa raiva do destino, começa arrancar as folhas espalhando-as pela sala. Algumas delas tinham sido vítimas de lágrimas que ele derramava. Levanta-se e vai até a estante onde havia vários DVD's. Como por instinto pega num, e coloca no leitor. As imagens começam a passar, sem saber como tinha posto o ultimo concerto que tinham dado. Triste, senta-se a frente da Televisão a ver. O seu coração apertava, mas não deixava de bater fortemente, do nada tudo fica escuro a sua volta.

Um barulho forte é ouvido pelo apartamento de Kai. O rapaz que ainda dormia, acorda sobressaltado e começa a olhar em volta tentando encontra o provocador do barulho. Quando olha para a cama, assusta-se quando repara que esta estava vazia. Levanta-se rapidamente e assusta-se mais quando chega a sua sala. A sua televisão estava no máximo fazendo com que o prédio todo ouvisse o que nele dava. O seu sofá, provavelmente, o provocador do barulho, estava virado ao contrário, no chão estavam as folhas dos seus álbuns, todas as suas molduras com fotografias da banda estavam partidos contra a parede. Preocupado começa a procurar por Ruki mas não encontra. A sua cozinha tinha o frigorífico aberto com varias garrafas de saque vazias no chão, a sua casa-de-banho tinha o armário onde guardava os medicamentos todo desarrumado. Entrando em desespero vai até a varanda da sala e vê o amigo sentado do lado de fora. Completamente nervoso, vai até ele e segura-lhe a cintura com medo que ele caísse. O mais velho olha para o lado e vê uma caixa de comprimidos aberta.

- Quantos tomas-te Ruki? – Pergunta.

- A vista daqui é linda. O Akira gostava de alturas. – Ruki responde, mas não era propriamente o que o outro rapaz queria ouvir. O mais velho pega-lhe na cara e obriga-o a olhar para ele. Os olhos do amigo estavam sem vida, como dantes. Kai ainda não tinha se habituado aqueles olhos, faziam sempre soltar lágrimas.

- Taka, quantos comprimidos tomas-te? – Volta a perguntar. O pequeno volta-se ficando sentado para dentro.

- Dois. – Responde, aliviando um pouco o stress do amigo. Ruki abraça-o fortemente como uma criança pequenina, sendo correspondido. Ficam ali algum tempo sentindo as lágrimas a molhar os ombros, até que o telefone toca. Kai separa-se e ajuda o amigo a descer, e vai em direcção ao telefone.

- Oi Aoi. – Cumprimenta Kai. Ruki senta-se novamente a frente da televisão e nem dá atenção ao telefonema. Quando Kai desliga o telefone, desliga a televisão, conseguido atenção do menor. – Temos de ir ao estúdio. – Ruki olha para ele com um olhar triste. – É a ultima vez. Temos de ir dar uma entrevista sobre, … sobre a morte do Reita. – Ruki levanta-se e fecha-se na casa-de-banho. – Ruki sai daí. Anda, temos de ir. – Disse enquanto batia a porta. – É a ultima vez, eu prometo. – Ruki abre a porta com a cara seria.

- Não prometas o que não sabes se podes cumprir. – O pequeno vai até ao quarto do amigo e sai de lá rapidamente indo em direcção a porta de saída. – Não temos de lá ir? – Kai estranha a mudança de humor do amigo, mas nem liga. Rapidamente saem do apartamento. O mais velho ia abrir a porta do carro, mas Ruki continua andar. – Vamos a pé. – O jovem nem decide contrariar. Andaram uns bons minutos. O pequeno parava em tudo o que era livrarias, ficando a olhar para jornais e revistas, todas com o mesmo tema, morte de Reita. Em pouco tempo já estavam a frente do grande edifício da PSC. Preso no telhado havia um grande placar com a foto do falecido. Ruki fica a olhar hipnotizado para ele.

Um grupo de raparigas aproxima dos dois rapazes. O olhar delas eram tristes e cheio de pena.

- Lamentamos muito a morte do Reita-kun. – Ruki retira o seu olhar do placar e olha enervado para as jovens.

- VOCES NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE DIZER QUE ELE MORREU. MUITO MENOS QUE LAMENTAM. – As jovens ficam a olhar para o rapaz com um certo medo. Kai tentava-o segurar mas ele fazia força para se soltar. – Não se atrevam a repetir essa fala a minha frente. Ele não era nada a vocês para dizerem isso. – Com jeito ele consegue-se livrar dos braços do amigo, e segue em direcção do interior do edifício.

- Desculpem. – Pede Kai antes de seguir o amigo. O edifício estava frio e sem vida, as pessoas pareciam estar lá põe apenas estar. Quando eles entraram o pessoal olhou todo para Ruki, que apenas ignorou os olhares e caminhou até a sala de ensaios. Lá dentro já se encontrava os outros dois membros da banda. Aoi enchia a sala com uma música melódica, Uruha por sua vez estava deitado no sofá a olhar para o tecto perdido em pensamentos. O pequeno vai até o amigo deitado e senta-se num dos bocados livres do sofá. O mais alto sente algo ao seu lado e vê o amigo sentado com um olhar perdido e cheio de lágrimas. Levanta-se cuidadosamente e puxa o rapaz para os seus braços. O pequeno com aquele gesto deita a cabeça no ombro do amigo. A porta é aberta rapidamente assustando os quatro. Os rapazes olham para a porta e vêem o manager a entrar com uma cara também muito triste. O homem puxa a cadeira mais próxima de si e senta-se a observar os rapazes a sua frente.

- Bem… não sei por onde começar. – Falava com uma voz trémula.

- Pelo o princípio dava jeito. – Disse Aoi como se quisesse apreçar o homem.

- Pois bem, … Primeiro que queria dizer que lamento muito a morte do Reita. Eu sei que vocês eram muito amigos. Em segundo a PSC quer arranjar um novo baixista, e começam isso já amanha. – Ruki a ouvir essas últimas palavras levanta-se bruscamente.

- Não precisamos de um novo baixista. O Reita faz bem o seu trabalho. – Reclama. Uruha agarra-lhe o braço e puxa-o fazendo voltar-se a sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Ele morreu. – Disse manager com uma voz fria.

- Acabou. – Sussurra Kai.

- O que? – Pergunta o homem que não tinha conseguido identificar o que o rapaz tinha acabado de dizer.

- ACABOU. – Nessas palavras havia uma certa frieza que vez com que os presentes se assustassem.

- Desculpa? – Manager tentava em sua mente ingerir as palavras acabadas ditas.

- ACABOU. OS GAZETTE ACABARAM. CHEGARAM AO FIM. – Disse bravamente Kai assustando cada vez mais as pessoas que ali se encontravam. – TU, NEM NIGUEM PODE VIR DIZER O QUE TEMOS QUE FAZER. E MUITO MENOS TRATAR O RUKI DAQUELA MANEIRA. VAI DIZER AOS TEUS AMIGUINHOS DA PSC QUE ISTO CHEGOU AO FIM. ESTÁ É A ULTIMA VEZ QUE CA POMOS OS PÉS. NUNCA MAIS CÁ VOLTAMOS. VAMOS SÓ DAR A MERDA DA ENTREVISTA PORQUE ACHO BEM HAVISAR OS FANS. MAS NUNCA MAIS CA POMOS OS PÉS. – Ia já saindo da sala mas volta para frente do homem e segura-o pelo o colarinho e arrasta-o para fora da sala. – Tu devias de saber, que nós sem um dos membros não trabalhamos. – A sua voz era ameaçadora a quem a ouvisse. Irritado larga o homem e fecha a porta fortemente em sua cara. Os quatro ficaram em silêncio, nenhum sabia o que dizer. Ruki estava entre os braços de Uruha, mas o seu olhar estava longe. Podia-se dizer que estava antes no baixo que encontrava-se encostado a uma das paredes.

O tempo vai passando e os jovens continuavam no mesmo silêncio melódico. Só se ouvia algumas notas que Aoi dava com a sua viola. A porta é aberta deixando entrar uma rapariga.

- A entrevista vai começar daqui a 30 minutos, será na sala de reuniões. Podem começar a vir para por um pouco que maquilhagem e…

- Não precisamos de nada. – Aoi corta a fala da rapariga, que mal acaba de ouvir essas palavras sai deixando-os novamente sozinhos. Mais uns minutos vão passando até Kai se levantar e se dirigir a porta.

- Vamos? – Aoi e Uruha seguem-no, mas Ruki continuava a olhar para o baixo na parede. Quando os outros três estavam para sair da porta, Uruha repara na falta do pequeno. Olha para trás e vê-o petrificado a olhar para o baixo. Uruha volta até ao amigo.

- Ru, … Vamos? – Mas não obtém resposta. Ruki levanta-se e vai até ao baixo e ajoelha-se a sua frente.

- Reita, temos de ir. – Dizia o pequeno, vendo o seu amor sentado ao lado do seu instrumento. – Eles tão a nossa espera. – Uruha vai até ele e puxa-o com uma certa brutalidade magoando ligeiramente o braço. Os olhos do pequeno enchem-se de lágrimas fazendo com que o mais alto arrepende-se do seu acto.

- Desculpa Taka.

- Fizeste de propósito. Tu não gostas de mim. – Disse começando a chorar. Kai aproxima-se dos dois e abraça o mais novo.

- Anda Ruki, o Reita já esta a nossa espera. – Disse conseguindo levar o mais pequeno. Uruha continua estático, até que sente uns braços na sua cintura. Olha para o lado e vê Aoi também a olhar para o nada.

- Não ligues a ele. Ele não esta bem. E tu também não. – Aoi retira os seus braços e pega na mão do mais novo e guia-o para fora da sala. – Temos uma entrevista para dar.

Os quatro rapidamente já se encontravam sentados na mesa da sala de reuniões. A sala estava cheia de pessoas, algumas fans que tinham tido a sorte de as terem deixado assistir e muitas câmaras.

- Boa tarde. – Começa o apresentador a falar dando início a longa entrevista que os jovens tinham pela frente. – Hoje estou reunido com os "The Gazette". O nosso tema hoje não é dos mais agradáveis. Iremos falar sobre a morte do baixista, Reita, e do futuro da banda. - Nenhum dos quatro estava com muita disposição para falar, para dizer a verdade nenhum queria ali estar. – Queira-nos explicar como aconteceu esta tragédia morte? – Todos esperavam que Ruki respondesse, mas esse parecia não estar lá, o que aliviou um pouco os outros três. Ninguém sabia o que ele poderia dizer.

- Ele levou um tiro. – Responde Aoi, reparando que nenhum queria muito responder.

- Foi assassinado? – Pergunta o entrevistador.

- Mais ou menos. Foi para salvar… – Aoi não tem coragem para continuar a falar.

- Quem ele queria salvar? – Insiste o entrevistador, mas ninguém obteve resposta. – Já percebei que não querem falar. Muito bem. Mas então como estão a pensar no futuro depois da morte de Reita. – Ruki que parecia estar a dormir, acorda.

- O Reita não morreu. – Disse Ruki tão baixo que ninguém ouvi-o.

- Bem, … agora com a morte de Reita… – Ruki ao ouvir as palavras do líder da banda levanta-se rapidamente da cadeira, de tal brutalidade que faz com que ela caia.

- Ele não morreu. – Agora o seu tom de voz já saio mais alto e todos os presentes conseguiram ouvir. Os sussurros eram ouvidos por toda a sala. Uruha que encontrava ao seu lado levanta-se e tenta acalmá-lo.

- Ruki, tu sabes que ele morreu. – Mas o pequeno não ouvia os seus olhos estavam fixos algures no meio das câmaras. O sorriso dos últimos dias apareceu novamente na sua face assustando os amigos.

- REITA. – Grita assustando os presentes. – ESTAS A VER? ELE ESTA ALI KOUYOU. ELE ESTA A MINHA ESPERA. NOS VAMOS JUNTOS PARA CASA. – Uruha enerva-se e acaba por dar uma estalada ao amigo.

- ELE MORREU TAKANORI. O AKIRA MORREU.

- NÃO MORREU NADA. ELE AMA-ME. E EU TAMBEM O AMO. NOS VAMOS VIVER JUNTOS PARA SEMPRE. – Dizia o pequeno com lágrimas nos olhos graças a dor da sua face vermelha.

- ELE ESTA MORTO TAKANORI. MORREU. ELE ESTA MORTO. E TUDO PARA TE SALVAR. ES O CULPADO PELA SUA MORTE. VÊ ISSO. – Todos na sala ficaram em choque com as palavras do mais alto. Ruki leva a mão a boca para abafar os soluços e sai a correr deixando todos sem reacção. Uruha apercebe-se da asneira que vez e vai começar a ir a trás dele mas algo lhe prende a mão. Olha para trás e vê Aoi com um olhar sério, mas nada censurado.

- Ele merecia ouvir. Deixa-o sozinho, pode ser que ele acorde para a realidade. – Uruha abraça-se ao mais velho e deixa-se ficar a olhar para a porta onde o pequeno tinha saído.

Ruki corria por entre as ruas movimentadas de Tokyo. O seu destino era a sua casa. Ele só queria chegar lá e deitar-se e chorar. Chorar tudo o que tinha para chorar, chorar o que não podia…

Num abrir e fechar de olhos já estava encostado a uma das paredes da sua casa. Os seus olhos corriam o apartamento todo, até pararem sobre as muitas molduras com fotografias dele e do seu amor. Com os pequenos dedos começa acariciar as imagens. A foto mais recente, ele pegue-a e vai até ao sofá, sentando-se e analisando-a. De repente sente um leve aperto nas calças, fazendo com que ele leva-se a mão até ao seu membro. Vagarosamente com a mão começa acariciar o seu membro por cima das calças. Pela sua boca pequenos gemidos saia. A moldura em suas mãos é deixada cair. Os olhos do rapaz começam a ficar nublados. Ele começa a deitar-se no sofá. Por cima dele, Ruki via Reita. Para o menor as suas mãos estavam presas atrás da cabeça por uma das mãos de Reita e outra estava acariciar-lhe o membro. Ruki tinha um sorriso nos lábios enquanto deixava escapar gemidos. O pequeno começa a tirar as suas calças, mandando-as juntamente com os boxrs. O seu membro erecto, era percorrido pela sua mão, mas a sua mente via a deliciosa boca de Reita a fazer o trabalho.

- HAAA… REITA… – Gemia com aquele acto. Os movimentos da sua mão eram delicados e calmos, fazendo com que ele enlouquecesse. Com as ancas, começa a movimentar-se para cima e para baixo, tentado com que a boca de Reita trabalha-se mais rápido. As suas mãos continuavam presas pelo o mais velho, ajudando com que ele se junta-se á loucura. A sua mão, com o movimento das ancas começa a trabalhar mais rápido. Os gemidos a medida do tempo eram mais altos, fazendo ecoar pela casa. Sem se importar com a aragem que vinha da janela que estava ligeiramente aberta, retira a camisola ficando com o corpo nu. Reita também tira a sua camisola, mandando-a para o monte de roupas de Ruki, mas ao chegar, desaparece. Ruki com um dos dedos da mão que ele acariciava o membro, mexe-se velozmente dando ao rapaz a secção da língua macia do amante. Reita retira a sua boca do membro e olha para dentro dos olhos de Ruki. Ruki sorrir-lhe e permite-lhe que ele dei-a o próximo passo. O rapaz retira as calças, e manda-as para o mesmo lugar que a camisola, e desaparece como tal. Como uma peça de puzzel, o corpo do mais velho encaixava-se perfeitamente entre as pernas do mais novo. Ruki com um dos dedos, começa a penetrar na sua entrada. Ele ao principio contraísse-se de dor, mas quando o seu dedo esta todo dentro ele acalma-se e deixa lá fica-lo até habituar-se com a dor. Reita vagarosamente começa a tirar o seu membro de dentro do jovem, esse movimento provoca mais um bocado de dor. Mas Ruki não se queixava, apenas sorria pedindo mais. Reita, obediente, continua com o seu trabalho calmamente. Ruki gemia de dor e de prazer, mas para avaliar a dor que os seus dois dedos no momento provocavam, começa com a mão livre acariciar o membro. Os dedos saiam, entravam, saiam, … esse era o bonito movimento que Reita e o seu membro faziam. Ruki adorava aquilo. O fio de dor que dantes era misturado com o prazer, já tinha desaparecido por magia. Pequenas gotas de suor, mesmo com o frio da sala, começavam a escorrer pelo belo corpo formado do menor. Ruki querendo mais prazer coloca o seu terceiro dentro de si. Novamente sente uma certa dor, mas passa-lhe rapidamente. Os movimentos da sua mão começavam acelerar, fazendo o rapaz gemer mais alto. A sua respiração já se encontrava cansada com aqueles movimentos rápidos que o amante fazia.

- MAIS FUNDO REITA. MAS FUNDOO. – Gritava enquanto colocava os seus dedos, cada para mais dentro de si, o que já era quase impossível. Ruki começa a sentir algo a querer sair pelo se membro. – REITA NÃO AGUENTO MAIS. – Grita enquanto concentrava para não atingir o limite naquele momento. Reita acena negativamente com a cabeça, e acelera os seus movimentos um pouco mais. Ruki fazia de tudo para se conter. Mas estava mesmo a chegar ao limite. – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS AKI. – O mais velho dá um pequeno sorriso, e Ruki atinge o seu limite espalhando o seu sémen por todo o sofá. Cansado tira os dedos dentro dele e deixa-se adormecer exausto.

"_È apenas uma promessa de amor eterno" "Mas está em coma." "O Akira morreu." "O Reita morreu, ele não esta mais vivo" "Eu quero o calor dele, Kai" "Por favor Takanori, acorda para a realidade" "E TUDO PARA TE SALVAR. ES O CULPADO PELA SUA MORTE. VÊ ISSO" _

Ruki remexia-se no pequeno sofá enquanto os flashes e frases passavam pela sua mente. Assustado acorda sobressaltado, sentando-se de imediato na cama. A sua respiração era pesada e varias gotas de suor a correrem pelo o corpo, como se fossem gotas de água de uma cascata. Nem mesmo o vento que entrava lhe arrefecia o corpo. Ruki olha para si, que encontrava-se completamente nu. No seu ventre e pelo sofá havia espalhado sémen. No seu rosto forma-se um pequeno sorriso. Olha para o lado e vê Reita também nu.

Vagarosamente levanta-se e vai até a banheira onde toma um duche quente. Quando sai só com a toalha a volta da sua cintura e pequenas gotas de água a escorrerem pelo o corpo, ainda vê Reita a dormir como uma criança feliz. O pequeno contente vai até a cozinha onde começa a preparar o pequeno-almoço para os dois. Em pouco tempo a mesa já se encontrava cheia de comida. Ovos, sumo, arroz, … tudo para começar um bom dia. Ruki vai para acorda o outro jovem mas o sofá estava vazio.

- Reita? Amor onde estás? – Chamava o menor enquanto sentava-se no sofá e liga a televisão. O menor mal vê o ecran a sua frente a encher de imagens e cores o seu coração congela. As lágrimas começam a formar-se nos olhos. O rapaz estica um pouco um dos pés e toca em algo frio. Curioso olha para o chão e vê a moldura que ontem tinha pegado. O Seu nome é prenunciado na televisão fazendo com que o rapaz olha-se novamente para lá. Mas ele preferia não o ter feito. Lá estava ele na sala de reuniões da PSC a discutir com Uruha. Kai chorava ao ver a cena, Aoi nem sabia como reagir. As pessoas que eram apanhadas pela câmara estavam estáticas e em choque com o que se passava ali.

- Não foi um pesadelo. – Ruki dizia para si enquanto via aquelas cenas. Aos poucos começa aperceber-se do que se tinha passado. – Ele morreu. O meu Akira morreu. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – O pequeno atira-se para o chão, batendo com as mãos no chão. – Eu não quero viver assim. Eu não posso viver assim. – Com muita dificuldade Ruki levanta-se do chão e começa a caminhar até a cozinha. A sua visão era focada com as milhares de lágrimas que ela tinha a frente. Ao chegar ao pé da mesa posta, o pequeno rapidamente manda tudo para o chão. Com uma faca que estava em cima da bancada, volta novamente para o sofá. Sentado começa a observar o objecto entre os seus dedos. – Tão brilhante, … – Ele parecia que nunca tinha visto uma faca na vida. Olhava-a com uma admiração espantosa. – Vou ter contigo meu amor. Num só movimento a faca passa pelos dois pulsos fazendo um corte bem profundo em ambos os lados. Um filete de sangue começa a sair de cada lado. O rapaz começa a ficar zonzo. A campainha começa a tocar, mas o rapaz não fazia intenção de levantar-se, para dizer a verdade, ele mal a ouvi. O seu redor já estava a escurecer.

- RUKI ABRE A PORTA. - A voz de Kai fazia-se ouvir no outro do lado enquanto a campainha continuava a tocar. Ruki deita-se no sofá, mas não consegue impedir um gemido de dor. – O QUE SE PASSA RUKI? – O pequeno apenas fecha os olhos. A sua pela já estava branca e sem vida. A sua porta é ouvida a ser aberta. O pequeno ganha forças e abre ligeiramente os olhos, e vê a figura de Kai a correr até ele. – TAKANORI POR AMOR DE DEUS AGUENTA. AJUDAA. – Gritava o líder aflito com o estado do amigo.

- Aki…ra… – Ruki acaba de pronunciar isso fecha os olhos.

- TAKANORI!. – O pequeno ainda consegue ouvir a voz do amigo antes de desmaiar.

"Tenho frio. Eu morri? Reita? Onde estás? Ai, dói-me o corpo. Eu morri?" eram os pensamentos de Ruki que tinha acabado de acordar. O jovem começa a olhar a volta tentando reconhecer algo, mas nada era conhecido em sua mente. Os seus pulsos tinham ambos uma ligadora. Em seu peito estava uma máquina de medir os batimentos cardíacos. O rapaz com muito esforço senta-se na cama onde estava anteriormente deitado. O seu corpo parecia que tinha acabado de levar uma sofa. O quarto em que ele se encontrava era branco e frio, o que arrepiava o jovem. Ruki sente nesse momento algo em cima da sua mão direita. O pequeno olha para saber o que é, e depara-se com Kai a dormir com um ar muito preocupado enquanto segurava a sua mão. O rapaz corre os olhos novamente pelo o quarto e acaba por reparar num sofá ao fundo da cama. Lá encontrava-se Uruha a dormir ao colo de Aoi que também encontrava-se no seu pelo sono.

Ruki tinha uma cara triste faltava-lhe algo, mas a sua cabeça doía-lhe de mais para saber o que era. O seu olhar cai sobre a grande janela que iluminava o quarto. A chuva caia suavemente lá fora, o vento soprava com uma tranquilidade única. Um forte trovão cai dando mais luz ao quarto. Ruki, no lugar do trovão vê a figura de Reita. O jovem tinha um sorrio lindo no rosto. Uma das suas mãos estava estendida em sua direcção. Ruki sorri ao vê-lo. Vagarosamente sai da cama, mas não antes de desligar a máquina ligada a si. Em passos curtos e lentos, vai até a janela e abre-a cuidadosamente. O vento levava o frio e algumas gotas de água até ao corpo do jovem, mas ele não se importava. Apenas sorria para o amante a sua frente. O pequeno sobe até a janela, ficando de pé. O seu olhar dirige-se alguns segundos para trás vendo os amigos ainda a dormir, e sorri-lhes. Com algum balanço atira-se para a frente esticado uma das mãos para que Reita o apanhasse. Ruki parecia que voava em direcção do mais velho, mas no ultimo segundo parecia que ele na o ia apanhar, mas engana-se ele sente a mão na sua, e puxa-o para um abraço apertado cheio de saudades e amor. Ruki sentia-se bem ali, mas de repente algo parecia que caia de si, mas ele não deu importância o abraço era mais importante.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

O sol brilhava fortemente no céu. As nuvens dos dias anteriores tinham desaparecido do céu. Estava tudo em paz, era esse o significado que aquele belo azul do céu queria dar.

No cemitério em Kanagawa, três jovens estavam tristemente a frente de ma lapide. Lá escrito estavam nomes de dois dos seus melhores amigos. Uruha chorava enquanto Aoi e Kai colocavam o baixo e a guitarra dos amigos cruzados. As cinzas dos mortos estavam juntas, como sinal que eles estariam juntos para sempre. Entre varias flores, havia uma maldosa com a última foto tirada pelos amantes. Estavam felizes e contentes. Uruha deixa o seu lado sentimental de lado e retira algo do bolço. Um pequeno colar com uma medalha em forma de coração, lá escrito tinha o nome dos amantes.

- Eles estão juntos eu sei que sim. – Dizia Uruha mais para si do que para os amigos. Os três estavam tão tristes com aquelas mortes.

Ruki olhava para a sua campa contente, sentia-se muito contente por estar a ver aquilo. Ele de repente sente uma mão a segurar a sua, olha para o lado e vê Reita a olhar também para a campa com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Vamos? – Pergunta virando para o baixinho.

- Para onde?

- Não interessa. O que interessa é que estamos o resto da eternidade juntos. – Acabando de citar essa frase junta os seus lábios nos do pequeno. De mão dadas atravessam os corpos dos outros três jovens, que apenas sentem uma aragem fria. O pequeno para o seu passo e diz em voz baixa.

- Vivem felizes até nós voltarmos a ver. – Os três jovens ouvem as palavras do amigo, o que os assusta um bocado, mas deixam-se levar pelo sorris que lhes aparece no rosto.

Os dois amantes continuam a sua caminhada em direcção ao sol, e sem destino marcado…

_**Fim… **_

* * *

**_Bem,... o que acharam? giro nao é? ;p Bem deixem Reviews para eu saber. _**

**_bjx  
_****_até a proxima..._**


End file.
